


House Shaped Heart

by AngelSelene



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Telling Hiyori, Yokozawa Takafumi No Baai, Yokozawa is totally Hiyo's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSelene/pseuds/AngelSelene
Summary: Her dad and Oniichan are acting weird. Well, weirder than usual, anyway.orThe one where Kirishima  and Yokozawa finally have to tell Hiyo about their relationship.
Relationships: Kirishima Hiyori & Yokozawa Takafumi, Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108





	House Shaped Heart

Her dad and Oniichan are acting _weird_. Well, weirder than usual, anyway. Hiyo tries to remember the last time they were this bent out of shape with each other, and she thinks it was probably back when that Oosaki lady had come onto her dad. She thought it over and decided that was definitely the last time they’d been anything like this. Yokozawa-oniichan was being unusually sharp with her dad, and her dad was getting downright handsy with Oniichan, even in front of Hiyo, which, in turn, made Oniichan even _more_ flustered.

It’d be kind of funny if she didn’t think it sincerely bothered Oniichan.

“I’m going to go to Yuki-chan’s place to study,” she informs them while they were in the middle of their weird banter-sniping-flirting thing. She shoots off a quick text to let Yuki know she is coming.

“Isn’t it rather late?” Oniichan asks.

“It’s only eight. I’ll just stay for an hour,” she says with a bright smile. “Unless you need me to help clean up?”

“No,” they both rush to assure her. Since she and Oniichan do most of the cooking, it’s usually her dad’s job to do the cleaning—not that she and Oniichan leave much of a mess for him to clean—but it doesn’t hurt to be sure.

“Okay then,” she says as her phone lights up with a reply from Yuki saying she’ll be waiting. She gathers her bag. “I’ll be back in about an hour,” she says, and basically dodges out the door the before they can stop her.

She skips down the stairs and doesn’t even get a chance to knock on the door before Yuki opens it and pulls her in. She trades her shoes for house slippers in the _genkan_ , and calls out her greeting to Yuki’s parents before getting dragged into Yuki’s room. As soon as the door is firmly shut between them and the rest of the house, Yuki asks, “Are your parents still being weird?” Yuki is the only friend Hiyo had risked telling about her dad and Oniichan’s true relationship over a year ago. Since then, Yuki had taken to teasing Hiyo by calling them “her parents.” Hiyo actually kind of loves thinking of them that way, but she really shouldn’t let Yuki keep doing it. One of these days, she’s going to say it in front of someone she shouldn’t.

In the meantime, it’s nice to have someone who knows and who she can commiserate with. “The _weirdest_ ,” Hiyo confides. She loves them both to pieces, but she really hopes they make up from whatever misunderstanding they’re having so life can go back to normal.

“Do you think they’re breaking up?” Yuki asks, a pensive frown on her face.

“What? No!” Hiyo denies vehemently. She says it much louder than she intended to, and they both dart a look at the door, staying silent for a minute to see if either of Yuki’s parents are going to check on them. When no sound comes, she relaxes. “No,” she repeats. “Why would you even think that?”

Yuki shrugs. “They’ve been together for, what, three years now? And they still haven’t told you?”

Hiyo sits at the small table on Yuki’s floor and pulls out her science textbook, because if she said she was going to Yuki’s to study, she has to do at least a little studying. “I think Oniichan still doesn’t think it’s appropriate,” she admits, sighing.

She doesn’t think that Oniichan thinks of her as a little kid anymore, especially not since _he_ was the one she opted to bring shopping with her and Yuki two years ago when she needed her first bras, but he’s from another generation, one that still feels like a family should be a husband and a wife and a child. Which was stupid—Oniichan is a great mom, even if he doesn’t realize it. But Hiyo still sees how tense and unhappy he gets when someone is talking to her dad and suggesting that Hiyo needs a mother at her age or that he should start dating again.

When Hiyo is in earshot, her dad usually just deflects. Hiyo, honestly, wonders how anyone who knows them in more than passing hasn’t figured out that her dad and Oniichan are dating. Even though she never says anything, Hiyo’s pretty sure that her grandmother, at least, is well aware of it. She’s pretty sure her grandfather knows too, just because she doesn’t think her grandmother would hold back something like that from her husband.

Yuki sits down across from her, her own textbook and notebook laid out. “Maybe they’re getting ready to tell you finally?” she offers instead.

“I hope so,” Hiyo admits, picking up the little rainbow-shaped eraser Oniichan had gotten her at the beginning of the school year. Hiyo had developed a particular love of rainbows since she figured out the true nature of her dad and Oniichan’s relationship. Her love gave them an excuse to have them around the house from time-to-time, and she had _hoped_ that maybe they might figure out that she knew and supported them.

For two really smart guys, they could be frustratingly dense at times.

.0o.o0o.o0.

“I’m home,” Hiyo calls as she pauses to take her shoes off in the _genkan_.

“Hiyo—can you join us for a moment, please?” her dad calls. When Hiyo steps into the main room, he is sitting on the couch and Oniichan is standing, looking as irritated and flustered as she’s seen in a _really_ long time. She sets her bag down in her chair at the table, and goes straight to the living area, sitting across from her father, flashing a concerned look at Oniichan.

“We have something we want to talk to you about,” her dad starts, very serious.

“Is something wrong?” she asks, because she can’t not. Sorata comes over and jumps up into her lap, purring as he rubs his head along her hand, as if he can sense her distress. _Please don’t let Yuki be right_ , she thinks. _They_ can’t _be breaking up, right? They can’t tell me they’re breaking up when they haven’t even told me they’re together._

“Nothing’s wrong,” her dad assures, then sighs and looks at Oniichan. “Takafumi, will you please sit down? You’re upsetting Hiyo.”

Oniichan sits down, but he’s on the edge of the seat and looks like he’d rather get up and fidget.

Sorata keeps rubbing his head against her fingers, since they’ve stilled. She begins scratching behind his ears automatically, but dread is twisting her stomach.

“Is everyone okay?” she asks. “No one’s sick?”

“What?” her dad looks alarmed now, and so does Oniichan. “No, of course not.”

“You’re not breaking up, are you?” she demands, feeling tears threatening behind her eyes. Because she loves her dad best in the whole world, but she loves who he is with Yokozawa-oniichan even more, and she can’t imagine Oniichan not being in her life, in their lives.

Both her dad and Oniichan look taken aback at her outburst.

“You know?” Oniichan asks, blushing furiously, and he’s really far too old to blush like that. “You know that we’re…” he trails off.

“That we’re a couple?” her dad finishes, taking Oniichan’s hand to make it clear what he means. Oniichan shoots him a longsuffering, but heatless glare and doesn’t pull his hand away.

She nods, but she’s so relieved that they just sound surprised and not angry, the tears begin to fall.

“Hiyo—please don’t cry!” Oniichan stands up and comes over to sit beside her, but he doesn’t touch her, like he doesn’t know if he’s still allowed to, and it breaks her heart even more. “Hiyo…”

“There’s no way I couldn’t know!” she blurts, leaning into him, making Sorata abandon her lap as she grips his shirt tightly, forcing him to hug her, because not touching her is more awkward. “I’ve been waiting for you to tell me for years,” she admits more softly into Oniichan’s shirt.

She doesn’t see the looks her dad and Oniichan trade, but she doesn’t need to. Those looks are clear in her mind as Oniichan relaxes and strokes her back to calm her down.

“It looks like we’ve botched this one,” she hears her dad say, and when she peeks at him from the corner of her eye, he looks a little abashed but mostly relieved.

“You’re… okay with it?” Oniichan asks, a little hesitant.

The only times she ever hears Oniichan sound that way have been with her and her dad. He knows he can only sound like that with them because they’re more important to him than anything else in the world. No one else could make him so vulnerable. She leans back so she can look him in the eye and tell him, “Of _course_ I’m okay with it.” She’s proud of the fact that despite crying, her voice is firm and there’s no room for interpretation. “You’re my _parents_. I love you. We’re a family.”

She only has a moment to see the shock in Oniichan’s eyes before he pulls her in for one of her favorite, tight hugs—the ones he gives when he can’t tell her how much he loves her with words. She hugs him back as tightly. She doesn’t notice her dad get up until he sits on her other side, wrapping his arms around them both. It’s literally the _best_ feeling in the world, being surrounded and protected by _both_ of her parents.

They can’t keep holding on that tightly forever, and they release each other reluctantly. Hiyo rubs at her eyes, trying to erase the signs of her crying jag. Oniichan hands her a handkerchief to blow her nose with, because he’s _always_ prepared for things like this. _The best mom_ , she can’t help but think, and giggles a little at the thought as she finishes blowing her nose.

She folds the handkerchief and uses the clean corners to dab the remnants of tears from her eyes. “So was that all you wanted to tell me?” she asks, looking back and forth between them.

“Well, that,” her father starts, “and, if you’re okay with it, we’d like Takafumi to move in. His lease is coming up and—”

“Yes!” she interrupts, because this doesn’t require any more thought. “Of course! Yes!” she turns back to Oniichan and wraps an arm around his waist. “You should have moved in ages ago. You’ve basically lived here for years anyway!”

“If you’re sure…” Oniichan still looks a little hesitant.

“We’d be sharing a room,” her dad warns.

She sits back up, managing not to roll her eyes. “Of course you will,” she says. “You’re a couple. You _should_ share a room.” She’s _thirteen_ , not ten anymore. She understands that if they’re romantically involved that means they’re probably physically involved. She doesn’t want to think about it—unlike Yuki, who thinks it’s adorable—because it’s her _parents_ , and that’s gross. “When are you moving in?” she asks Oniichan.

“Uh… I…”

“As soon as he wants,” her dad says. Something in his voice makes Hiyo turn to look at him. He’s watching both her and Oniichan with a look that is pure tenderness, eyes a little misty.

Hiyo looks back at Oniichan and gives him her best puppy dog eyes when she asks, “This weekend?”

She _might_ understand why her dad likes pulling Oniichan’s chain as he hems and haws, flustered again. Her amusement must show on her face, because his brows furrow in mock irritation, and he tickles her side. “You want me to move in that soon, do you?” he asks.

“If you could move in starting tonight, it wouldn’t be soon enough,” she tells him.

“Yes, Takafumi,” her dad says, more than willing to gang up on Oniichan with her. “You should stay starting tonight.”

Oniichan’s shoulders droop, knowing he’s been beat. “You two should not be allowed to gang up on me,” he says, petting the top of Hiyo’s hair.

“Is that a yes?” she asks.

“My lease isn’t up till the end of the month, but I suppose I can move in sooner than that,” he concedes. “You know that means you won’t be able to get away from me. I’ll always be here.” He says it softly, like he’s trying to warn her, but he doesn’t seem to get that his always being at home in the mornings and evenings is a positive, not a negative.

“We always miss you when you’re gone anyway,” Hiyo tells him. “Now we won’t have to.”

She can see him melt and snuggles into his side more, giving him a final, really tight hug, before turning and giving her dad a similarly tight one. “Was there anything else?” she asks.

They’re trading looks over her head again, and she wonders again how people can’t tell they’re a couple the minute they see the two of them together. They’ve been doing the silently communication thing for years.

“No, that was all,” her dad assures.

“Good. Then I’m going to go ahead and jump in the bath first,” she informs, popping up. “We should go out to dinner this weekend and celebrate. I’m happy to help you pack up if you need it,” she adds.

“There’s no rush so I can bring things over bit by bit,” Oniichan says. “Go ahead and get your bath taken care of.”

She all but skips toward the bathroom but pauses in the entrance to the hall to look back over at her parents. In her absence, her dad has moved closer to Oniichan, and their heads are leaning forward, foreheads just shy of touching. They look in love, like all the manga and movies and TV shows depict.

Oniichan must feel her eyes on them, because he glances up and leans a little away from her dad. “Was there something else, Hiyo?” he asks. He looks a little embarrassed, but he doesn’t look ashamed.

Shaking her head, she makes the negative sound in her throat. “I’m just… I’m really happy, that’s all.”

Oniichan ducks his head, and her dad turns to give her a smile that reminds her of when she was ten and thought that her dad and Oniichan could do _anything_. “We are too,” he says.

She gives a final nod and smile, then heads down the hall.

.0o.o0o.o0.

Yokozawa shakes his head, running his hand down his face. “I can’t believe she knew,” he says, sinking back into the couch, stretching his arms along the back of it, the stress of the last month adding up and leaving him feeling exhausted.

“I can’t believe we didn’t realize she knew,” Kirishima says, scooting over so he could snuggle up to Yokozawa’s side. Kirishima’s weight like this isn’t common—usually Kirishima is the one cuddling him, not the other way around—but it feels right somehow. “You know, once you move in, there’s no getting away from us.”

That deserves the snort it gets. “There’s been no getting away from you for years,” he admits.

“This also means that we don’t have to pretend in front of Hiyo anymore.”

Yokozawa glances down and isn’t surprised by the leer Kirishima is sending his way. He rolls his eyes. “We still shouldn’t be doing things in front of your daughter.”

Kirishima sits up, turning on the couch to face him. “Things?” he asks, reaching up to stroke Yokozawa’s jaw. “We can snuggle like this. I can hold your hand, hug you.” He grips Yokozawa’s chin, and pulls him forward, kissing him more gently than usual. “Give you kisses.”

“We don’t need to kiss in front of her!” Yokozawa snaps.

“Not even pecks?” Kirishima asks, moving to place a trail of light kisses along his cheek.

“Not even pecks,” Yokozawa confirms. “Save the perverted crap for the bedroom,” he adds. Kirishima grins at him, and Yokozawa realizes what he just implied, so he starts backpedaling. “I didn’t mean—”

With far more grace than a man who is nearing forty should have, Kirishima slings a leg over Yokozawa’s to straddle his lap, taking Yokozawa’s face in both hands. Yokozawa is trapped by the beauty of his lover, stunned into stillness by the emotion in his eyes. “Didn’t mean what?” Kirishima asks, voice low and full of promise. It makes Yokozawa’s pulse race, makes his pants tight, makes his throat dry.

“Give me ten minutes and it’ll be all yours!” Hiyo’s voice carries from down the hall, making Yokozawa remember where he is and that Hiyo could just walk in on them. She might know about them now, but that doesn’t mean doing this kind of shit where she can just walk in is acceptable. He stands up, almost dumping Kirishima from his lap, but he regains his footing admirably.

“No doing this stuff when Hiyo’s home!” Yokozawa demands. He’s pretty sure that sleeping in the same bed with Kirishima, he’s going to lose this battle at least every now and then, but if he can at least keep it confined to the bedroom, it will be… manageable.

Kirishima gives him a thoughtful look, but Yokozawa sees the amusement is still in his eyes, banked, but still present.

“I can accept nothing more than holding hands and hugging and pecks when Hiyo’s around,” Kirishima says finally. “Unless we’re in our room. If we’re in our room, I get to touch you.”

Yokozawa isn’t sure if it’s the _our room_ or the heat in Kirishima’s eyes that makes him have to swallow, trying to get moisture back in his throat. Kirishima doesn’t wait for a reply, grabbing Yokozawa’s wrist and toting him towards the bedroom.

Their bedroom.

Once the door shuts, Yokozawa isn’t sure who kisses who, he just knows that this is his, it’s his real life, and he loves it. He loves Kirishima and Hiyo, and after today, there won’t be any more doubting his place in their lives. He’s theirs, and they’re his, and he is finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyo's 13 here, so I made her a little less sweet and a little more sassy. Just finished reading the translations of the light novels, and Kirishima and Yokozawa might be my favorite pair in the Seikai-ichi 'verse, and I especially love how much Yokozawa loves Hiyo too. Love them. Since they don't come out to Hiyo canonically, here's my take on it. 
> 
> Title inspired by Nikita Gill's _House Shaped Heart_  
>    
> _Your heart is house-shaped,  
>  and some have knocked to enter,  
> some have broken in,  
> but only a few have ever called it a home. _


End file.
